Bowler
The Bowler is an epic brawler who is based on a troop in both clash of clans and clash royale, he is a strong blue guy who throws boulders and he is a very beefy brawler. His attack throws out the rocky boulders that bowls though the opponents and knocking them away, he can throws boulders that bounces with a bang twice or throwing boulders that rolls across. His super allows him to pick up a large chunk of the ground and place it in front of him and it would acts like a wall that block the opponents and their attacks without blocking the friendlies. Attack1: Bouncing Boulders This attack is based on the bowler's clash of clans attacks and the attack animation is same as in coc. His throws his boulder forward and while it travels it would damage foes in its path then when it makes its first landing it would create a splash area around the impact which damages them and knockbacks and then it bounces up and contiunes to travels for few more tiles, damaging opponents in its path and its second bounce will also create the impact like the first bounce, which is the range limit of the attack. The boulder bounce does more damage because it is more painful compared to when its on air. Note that this attack unlike coc, while it is traveling on air it would still damage opponents because the boulders are low enough to hit opponents, the differences from the bounce impact is that it does lower damage and does not knockbacks. *Base damage: 160 or 220 *Range: 4 + 4 tiles *Reload time: 2.1 seconds *Pierce: Splash *Each impact does more damage and knockbacks opponents. Attack2: Boulder Roll This attack is based on the bowler's clash royale attacks and the attack animation is same as in cr. He releases his boulder and lets it roll and does its job, while it is rolling enemies get hit will takes damage and gets knockbacked that is similar to in clash royale, and it will continue rolling until it reaches its range limit or when it hits a walls, it behaves like the piercing attacks. To use this attack, make your aim line turns one full round and its indicated with an outline that this attack would be used. Since his boulder attacks options has the same range. *Base damage: 200 *Range: 8 tiles *Reload time: 2.1 seconds *Pierce: Unlimited Health Base Health: 1,200 Super: Ground Wall When the bowler presses the super button, he can decide which direction he wants to place the giant "wall" on, then when he has selected the direction he would face towards that direction and he literally picks up a huge part of the ground and quickly lift it up and place it on that selected direction, while the huge chunk of ground is being placed on the floor any opponents gets hit while it gets placed down will take heavy damage and gets knockbacked because its really heavy and this shows that the bowler is very strong. He would place down that huge chunk of ground in the horizontal direction relative to his super direction and the giant rock size is 5 × 2 (horizontal/length × vertical/thickness) and any area of the giant piece that is placed on the same tile as that piece of wall will get destroyed. After the giant piece is placed on the map it would act like a wall that blocks the opponents path and attacks (excluding supers that breaks walls except that it cannot breaks that giant ground chunk and can only pierced through it) and friendlies can still walk through the walls and their attacks can pass through the walls and the walls has the set amount of hitpoints and does not have a time limit. However the walls does not block the throwing attacks technially but the throwers would have their throwing range reduced if it was thrown over the walls as the walls are tall enough to reduce their range and cause them have to use more strength to throw over the wall to land on the same distance lol and its not tall enough to block off throwing. If the throwing attack targets on somewhere between the normal range limit and the wall and it requires the normal range to land then the attack will not be able to be thrown over the walls because attacks that are thrown over the walls would cuts off the percentage of the range. Skins Upgrades *Boomerang Boulders (attack): Who would thought that the boulders can make its way back to the bowler? With this upgrade this is real! When the boulder reaches the range limit, it will bounce or roll back to the bowler's current position! Costs 3 Golden Elixir. Trivia *Lol, the bowler likes to cosplay to looks like the genie from allahdin. *His boomerang boulders golden elixir upgrade is based on the Executioner's attack boomerang mechanics. *His voice and the voice actor would be the same as in the clash royale game. *He is treating his opponents like the bowling pins, LOL. *The reason why the attack 1 flying boulder phase is lower damage is because that opponents gets hit for the shorter duration compared to the bounce or the roll and lesser part of the boulder hits the opponents. *His boulder is made of stone as everyone knows it. *He can lift up a huge chunk of ground in less than 1 seconds, that was impressive. *The "rocky boi" in the main description is a reference to one of a participant in the Who would win meme. Category:Brawlers Category:Clash Brawlers Category:Epic Brawlers Category:Main attack with effects Category:Main attack with effects Type E